


Маленький дом, большая благодарность

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hell, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на 3-й тур Суперкинка по заявке: "В аду ЖГД ухаживает за Джоном, балует, любит, целует ему руки."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленький дом, большая благодарность

Его дом находится на берегу реки. Мутное, темное течение: кровь, желчь, отбросы. От воды несет хуже, чем от любой человеческой канализации — болью. Прямо напротив окон растут бурокорые деревья с узловатыми скрюченными ветками. Под деревьями — жаровни, и, отражаясь от стен дома и древесных стволов, крики грешников летают с берега на берег. Каждый божий, нет, постойте — каждый чертов день Джон переходит реку вброд — и на ногах вздуваются волдыри, кожа слезает клочьями от пяток до голеней. Самое главное — не споткнуться о кости на дне, а то еще не удержишься, полетишь в воду, выставив руки, и они выйдут из строя гораздо раньше, чем нужно по рабочему графику. Выбравшись на берег, Джон идет на свой участок. Первым делом проверяет, на месте ли насаженная на палку коровья голова. Она пропадала уже дважды — то ли демоны глумились над приблудышем желтоглазого, то ли свои же, люди справа и слева, разыгрывали. Приходилось насаживать новую, а это все время. Его переведут на другую работу, когда на палке закачается чистенький, вытравленный добела здешним ядовитым воздухом череп.

Голова на месте, тухнет, приманивая полчища жирных навозных мух.

Закатов и рассветов в этом уголке ада нет. Никаких полутонов. Один миг — зажглось красное свечение, значит, пошел день; потухло — стало кругом черным-черно — это ночь. Впрочем, на левом берегу полной темноты не бывает никогда — костры горят безостановочно. Когда вокруг ложится тьма, Джон вдыхает поглубже, считает до трех и отрывает руки от раскаленной ручки сковороды. Потом, стараясь не шевелить пальцами, кое-как приматывает к запястью горящую ветку и отправляется в обратный путь — домой. Смена кончилась. Напоследок он оглядывается — хватит ли сучьев под жаровней на всю ночь? Грешник кивает ему разодранным окровавленным ртом, мол, нормально прожарюсь, иди уже, не беспокойся. Джон кивает в ответ. За полсуток работы ноги успевают поджить — ровно настолько, чтобы новая боль ощущалась поверх старой. Джон бредет по колено в воде, выставив перед собой руку, в свете факела вода кажется совсем красной. Джона мутит от запахов и от звенящего криками воздуха. Когда он переступает порог и закрывает за собой дверь, крики немного стихают.

Дома он сразу идет в душ. Вода отдает серой, очень жесткая — приходится стоять под струями долго-долго, чтобы отмыться. Щиплет. Впрочем, ждать, пока он обсохнет, еще дольше. Потом, наконец, Джон усаживается прямо на бортик и принимается (медленно-медленно, работая только кончиками пальцев) заматывать измученные ноги заготовленными с утра тряпками. Конечно, к утру они заживут в любом случае, но спать, когда простыни липнут к свежим ранам, не очень приятно. Жалко, что он не может как следует перебинтовать ладони.

Стук в дверь раздается, когда он уже лежит в кровати. Стук.

— Открыто! — кричит Джон, даже и не думая подниматься.

— Ну и ну, — спустя несколько секунд произносит голос над ухом. — Покажи-ка руки.

— Пошел ты, — Джон выворачивает голову, чтобы заглянуть в желтые глаза. Демон навестил его в своем человеческом обличье (в своем, как же! в чужом теле), выглядит плохо — бровь разбита, на скуле кровоподтек, куртка рваная и выпачкана в чем-то. Демон, конечно, не слушается. Сбрасывает свои лохмотья, оставшись в рубашке (уютная фланелевая рубашка в клеточку, Мэри как-то подарила похожую на одно Рождество), стаскивает с кровати одеяло. Джон шипит сквозь зубы, когда демон хватает его за обожженное запястье. Очень хочется встать и вмазать твари по лицу, дополнить боевой натюрморт на его лице свежими синяками. Но зудят ноги, а больные пальцы не сжать в кулак.

— Это никуда не годится, — говорит его гость и достает из кармана упаковку с бинтами и какую-то плоскую жестяную коробочку.

— Я же сказал — отстань. Заживет за ночь, как на собаке. Ты бы, что ли, утром зашел, а, Азазель?

Демон не отвечает. Перехватывает руку чуть повыше, больно сжимает предплечье — не вырваться. Втирает мазь из баночки в ладони. Джон стискивает зубы, чтобы, ненароком, не застонать. Терпи, Винчестер, терпи, во Вьетнаме было хуже. Мазь желтого цвета, точь-в-точь как глаза визитера. Мазь слабо пахнет серой.

— Стоило заключать сделку, если я все равно пошел по рукам, — говорит Джон, когда экзекуция кончается. Он говорит, а сам осторожно шевелит пальцами, пробует согнуть. — Здесь у вас бюрократия хуже, чем наверху.

— Ну, — демон разводит руками, — зато у меня теперь есть кольт, а у твоих мальчиков нет отца. — Кулак Джона он перехватывает у самого подбородка. — Тише, тише, — говорит желтоглазый и вдруг делает совершенно невероятную вещь: невесомо прикасается губами к свободным от бинтов кончикам пальцев.

— Твою мать, — ошеломленно заключает Джон. — Твою. Мать.  А мне теперь, что, подуть на твою бровь и сказать: «у кошечки боли, у собачки боли, а у Азазеля, одного из верховных, блядь, демонов, пройди»?!

Демон смеется и отпускает перевязанные руки.

— Подвинься. — Не дождавшись ответа, бесцеремонно толкает Джона к стене и укладывается рядом, закинув руки за голову.

— Чего пришел-то? — спрашивает Джон.

— Проведать.

— Проведал?

— Значит, трудишься теперь над мелкими грешниками. Джон, Джон, Джон…— задумчиво тянет желтоглазый. Повезло тебе.

— Как же.

— Зря хмыкаешь. Дальше будет гораздо, гораздо хуже, — повернувшись на бок, желтоглазый улыбается, глядя прямо в лицо. Потом отворачивается, устраивается поудобнее. — Спокойной ночи, Винчестер.

— Я хочу идти дальше, — говорит Джон. — Я здесь больше не могу. — Никто не отзывается. — У тебя  скула кровит, ты знаешь? — Но с той стороны кровати доносится только тихое посапывание.

Днем коровий череп режет глаза своей белизной, и Джону меняют занятие. Он думает, что не будет скучать по разъедающему глаза жару от костров, по шкворчанию сала на жаровнях, по стонам грешников, по боли в обожженных руках… Он ошибается.

***

— Ты должен просто стоять и тыкать пальцем, понял, Винчестер? Этому — налево, тому — направо. В любом порядке, как захочешь.

 

В комнате, где он теперь трудится на благо ада, две двери. Когда он спрашивает, куда ведут эти двери, то получает когтистой лапой под дых. Потом потолок обрушивается на голову, и в наступившей черноте он смотрит на повторе один и тот же «фильм»: Мэри Винчестер погибает, пригвожденная к потолку; по ночнушке расплывается кровавое пятно, а маленький Сэм Винчестер смеется в колыбельке. Это длится вечность, не меньше. Когда Джон приходит в себя, он больше не задает вопросов.

В комнате очень холодный пол. Случается, только пятки примерзают, но, бывает, что в иные дни холод подбирается к паху, и ночью Джон долго не может согреться. Тогда он думает — не наведаться ли к кострам на левом берегу? Или, может, искупаться в речке?

Сначала он смотрел им в глаза, пытался понять, выпытать у каждого — а ты за что попал сюда? Один — за убийство жены, другой — за кражу в супермаркете. Один — всю жизнь обманывал себя и своих близких, другой — был маньяком. Были и такие, кто заключили сделки. Разные были: грешившие всю жизнь, оступившиеся один раз, и так — серединка на половинку. Кто-то плакал, кто-то кричал, кто-то молчал в оцепенении, но никто не сопротивлялся, когда Джон указывал им на ту или иную дверь. Когда грешники спрашивали, что там, Джон просто пожимал плечами.

Потом, через много-много дней, приходит какой-то незнакомый демон и говорит:

— Не болтай с ними, Винчестер. Понял?

Джон снова смотрит «фильм»: Дин умирает, и Сэм проводит ритуал, чтобы вернуть его; для ритуала нужно четыре литра крови, и Сэм убивает какого-то прохожего.

— Понял.

— Пойдем, покажу тебе, что за какой дверью. Чтоб выбиралось легче.

За правой дверью — жаровни, и дыбы, и клетки, там жгут, насаживают на вилы, выкручивают суставы, снимают кожу, дерут кошками-девятихвостками, подвешивают за ребро...

За левой дверью — стол с рулеткой. Одна ячейка кипенно-белого цвета.

— Все ставят туда. Попавшего — отпустим, — поясняет демон.

— И кто-нибудь попал?

— Не-а, — демон хохочет, — там магнит в соседней ячейке.

Первый вошедший попадает на красное.

— Этого, — произносит демон, — мы приставим к дыбе.

Второй вошедший попал на черное.

— А из этого ад выжжет все человеческое. Добро пожаловать в нашу семью.

Грешник корчится на полу и закрывает лицо руками.

— Смотрит всю свою жизнь, — с удовольствием объясняет демон. — Такое кого угодно доведет. Потом будет ходить по аду, неприкаянный, пока его жизнь не выльется из глаз.

— Так… те… демоны, — Джон говорит и сам не узнает своего голоса, — они, что же, раньше были людьми? И ты?

— Я — это не твоего ума дело. А вот все те, кого ты убил — да, — и демон снова смеется, обнажая кривые, но очень острые зубы. — Ты понял, как важна твоя работа, Винчестер? Понял, <i>что</i> ты решаешь для них? Почувствуй себя богом, Джонни.

В комнате, где трудится Джон, закопченные стены, поэтому он не опирается на них, даже когда ноги подкашиваются. Он уже не смотрит входящим грешникам в глаза, он не может читать по ним грехи. Он не хочет выбирать за каждого наказание, но и выбора дать никому не может. Он не может все время показывать только налево или только направо. Потому что когда он попытался (и первое, и второе, и третье…) — то посмотрел «фильм» о своих ошибках, об ответственности, которую взвалил на Дина, об обидах сына от неосторожных отцовских слов, о разрушенных мечтах Сэма об университете, том, как могла бы сложиться жизнь его детей… но не сложилась.

— Тебе туда, — говорит Джон и указывает на одну дверь, — а тебе — туда, — на другую.

Джон скучает по разъедающему глаза жару от костров, по шкворчанию сала на жаровнях, по стонам грешников, по боли в обожженных руках…

***

— Пришел проведать? — спрашивает Джон, протянув повернутые ладоням вверх руки собеседнику.

— Не трудись. Мази для твоих душевных ран у меня нет.

— Проваливай.

— Посмотри, во что ты превратился, — говорит желтоглазый. — Настоящая развалина, Джон Винчестер.

Джон пожимает плечами.

— Ты был прав, Азазель, — говорит он без всякого выражения. — Дальше — хуже.

Демон все в том же теле, словно там, на земле, прошло всего несколько месяцев. Когда он подходит ближе, Джон чувствует запах дыма и прелой листвы, словно желтоглазый сидел у костра — не у того, что разводят в аду, а обычного, земного костра, какие жгут при ночевках в лесу.

— Хочешь вернуться на прежнее место?

— Хочу убраться подальше отсюда.

— Много хочешь, — говорит демон. А потом: Подвинься. — И Джон освобождает для него место на кровати. Чувствует, как чужие пальцы обхватывают его ладонь.

Когда Джон уже задремывает, балансирует на самой грани сна, он слышит тихое:

— Когда открыты Адские Врата, душа может выскользнуть наружу.

А, может, ему это просто снится, он не уверен.

***

Утром Джон переходит реку вброд — и на ногах вздуваются волдыри, кожа слезает клочьями от пяток до голеней. Самое главное — не споткнуться о кости на дне. Выбравшись на берег, Джон идет на свой участок.

Когда вокруг ложится тьма, Джон вдыхает поглубже, считает до трех и отрывает руки от раскаленной ручки сковороды. Потом, стараясь не шевелить пальцами, кое-как приматывает к запястью горящую ветку и отправляется в обратный путь — домой.

Там в окнах горит свет, а столе стынет сытный ужин. И:

— Как прошел день? — интересуется Азазель.

В аду совсем не хочется есть, и освещение этот дом на берегу не провели. И Азазель ни о чем не спрашивает. Просто просит каждый раз: «Покажи-ка руки», — потом забинтовывает их, невесомо целует кончики пальцев и укладывается рядом.

Джон чувствует благодарность, и это самое страшное из того, что могло случиться с ним в аду.

 

Конец.


End file.
